Cornish Game Spy
'''Cornish Game Spy' is a RED Spy TF2 Freak created by YouTube user SonGOKUSSJ6. Appearance and Personality Cornish Game Spy is a typical RED Spy who supports himself on the ground with his arms and hands, while his lower torso and legs face upwards. Cornish, while not a hostile Freak like many of his fellows, has exhibited behavior that are considered 'weird' and 'erratic' at best. He acts completely on his own will, and sometimes his concept of "fun" consists of tormenting people at their expense. However, while his sense of humor is somewhat twisted, he is not really evil himself. In one instance, he baited Painis Cupcake with a RED Pyro and swept him out of the Soldier Freak's reach at the last second, with the Spy Freak killing the Pyro himself. There is a BLU counterpart who also shares the same traits in tormenting others to humor himself. But unlike the RED version of Cornish, who mainly targets those on his own team, the BLU version of Cornish targets those on the opposite faction. Powers and Abilities The RED Cornish is fitted with an expendable steel tongue that has a very sticky surface that can attach to anything. With this, he can access normally unreachable areas and take anything for himself that is within reach. It is also his main method of moving because of the stuck positioning of his legs. He can also use this tongue from the rear end, allowing Cornish to lift himself upward toward surfaces like the ceiling or a wooden beam. In cases where RED Cornish is provoked or finds himself under threat by hostile forces with no way to escape, he can deploy a Gatling Gun hidden in his rear. He can use this to shoot enemies who are approaching him from behind, to a devastating effect. BLU Cornish presumably has the same abilities as his RED counterpart, but the only ability that has been shown is his method of resurrection. Interestingly, whenever he is killed, BLU will resurrect himself in the manner of a normal Spy holding a Dead Ringer, but how he comes alive is through a deadly explosion, which takes out anything that is within its vicinity moments after his death. RED Cornish apparently has a strong stomach, allowing him to consume anything of various sizes like a Heavy's Minigun with no problems at all. Faults and Weaknesses *Both versions of Cornish Game Spy are as frail as a normal Spy so they don't stand a chance against more powerful Freaks. *RED Cornish will encounter problems if he is using his tongue to lift himself up on a higher structure and said tongue gets cut off during the process. *RED Cornish will also be defeated if his Gatling gun is blocked by an object that is shoved through the rear end. Notable Videos *AN UNTITLED CORNISH GAME SPY REFERENCE VIDEO *Painis Cupcake Meets Cornish Game Spy *Never kill Cornish Game Spy Category:Goofballs Category:RED Team Category:True Neutral beings Category:Spies Category:Contagious Category:Monsters made by SonGOKUSSJ6 Category:Glass Cannons